Daddy
by RakeboyLovesHisBlondie
Summary: Lucas and Nathan are in the U.S. Marines. Lucas spends his last night at home with Peyton, and after returning two years later, he finds Peyton with a one and a half year old baby ...
1. A Night To Remember

Chapter One

Chapter One

**The Party**

Music was blaring from the CD player into the substantially sized garden. A long table was against the little wooden fence that separated the field from the garden. On the table were plates piled with food, coolers full of drinks and one huge cake with chocolate icing.

From one side of the garden to the other was a banner, made by Peyton Sawyer, which read '_Congratulations Lucas and Nathan!_' The banner drifted absently through the air, swaying slightly in the evening breeze.

To the outside observer it would be obvious why the garden was being used for a party this August evening. The garden was always used for parties or get-togethers, and this one was very special. Mrs. Roe's son Lucas, who had turned eighteen, was now--along with his best friend and half brother Nathan--going to boot camp to become U.S. Marines.

This was supposed to be a very happy time for Lucas, who put on a fake smile to please his friends and family

Why was Lucas putting on a show? Two words: Peyton Sawyer. Peyton was the only girl Lucas had ever truly loved. They had dated once a while back, and everyone thought they would be together forever.

Lucas thought so too.

Nevertheless, the fates have a way of changing people's lives. Three years would be a long time, especially for Lucas and Peyton. They had not been apart from each other for five years.

Lucas weaved between the guests in the garden in hopes that he would find Peyton. He hadn't seen her since the party had started and she had excused herself to check on the food in the kitchen with his mom. Lucas was becoming quite worried. Peyton hadn't left his side since he had been accepted into the Marines and now, with less than a day before he was to go, she was nowhere to be found.

Frowning, Lucas scanned the area in front of him, backing up for a better view of the garden. He bumped into something soft that muttered '_Oomph_'; Lucas turned and saw that it was Mouth he nearly knocked over.

"Hey Lucas, congratulations," Mouth said, taking Lucas' hand in his own and giving a firm handshake.

"Thanks. Hey, I hear congratulations are in order for you too," Lucas said, referring to the fact that Mouth had been accepted as the new live broadcaster for a local news channel.

"Yeah thanks." Mouth said. "I never thought I would get it," he added bashfully.

Lucas then said he would see Mouth later, and continued searching for Peyton. Maybe she had left. He had heard her crying in the kitchen the night before; maybe this was all too much for her.

Lucas' thoughts of Peyton's whereabouts were disrupted when he noticed that the guests were all walking towards the food table, where he heard a faint cough. He also began moving towards the table, sliding past guests with an 'excuse me' as he passed the. Once he reached the front of the crowd, Lucas saw his mother standing there, beaming.

Ms. Roe, noticing Lucas' presence, pushed her graying hair out of her eyes and clapped once before beginning.

"Now I just wanted to say how very proud I am of my, Lucas and Nathan too," Ms. Roe said maternally. Lucas blushed slightly and turned to Nathan who was looking absently at the ground as though fascinated by it.

"I think what Karen is trying to say," Deb said loudly, "is that it's time for cake!"

"Hear, hear!" The crowd called.

Ms. Roe handed Lucas a slice of cake, which he thanked her for before making his way over to the willow tree. Lucas set himself down, resting the paper plate on his lap as used his plastic knife and fork to break into the dessert.

Just as he was enjoying his cake, a shadow cast over him. Looking up, he noticed Haley smiling sheepishly at him. She took a seat next to Lucas on the grass.

Licking her lips, Haley placed her finger in Lucas; cake, making sure to touch the sticky part and then touch Lucas' nose with it. Lucas grinned and looked at the ground, still smiling.

"Thank you," Lucas said, looking up. "Hey, I like your hair," he added, when he noticed that Haley's hair was shorter and styled differently.

"Thanks," Haley said, nonchalantly running her fingers through her hair.

"Are you all right?" Lucas asked, noticing Haley heave a small sigh.

Fine, it's just … it's going to be weird without you," Haley confessed.

"I'll miss you too, Hales, but I'll write all the time," Lucas replied.

"You promise?" Haley asked hopefully.

"I promise," Lucas swore. Haley smiled at Lucas and ran her finger along the icing again.

"Did you come over here to tell me that or because you wanted some cake?" he asked.

"Both," Haley said licking the icing off her finger.

The night sky was becoming dark; the stars were twinkling around the silver orb that was the moon. The candles around the garden were starting to die out, which signaled the end of the party.

Lucas furrowed his brow. He had spoken to nearly everyone who had attended and yet there was still no sign of Peyton.

Ms. Roe was clearing away empty paper plates from the food table with Deb, who was in charge of cups. Haley was helping take the banner down also.

Lucas leant against the back door, watching with an amused expression of his face. Nathan had come over and lifted Haley onto his shoulder to help her untie the banner from the tree. He even let out a loud chuckle as Nathan lost his balance, causing Haley to crash on top of him, banner in hand.

Haley then got up kissed Nathan gently on the check and made her way back over to Lucas.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Hmm?" Lucas asked, snapping back to reality. "Oh, yeah."

"You're as bad as Peyton," Haley said, pushing through the open door.

Lucas grabbed her wrist quickly. "Peyton? Have you seen her?" he asked frantically.

Haley, frowning, replied, "Yeah, she's in your room with a headache. I'm surprised you haven't been to see her yes." And with that, Peyton walked away.

His room! Why didn't he think of looking there? She had confided in him the previous year that she felt the safest in his room – in his arms.

Lucas raced too his room. Once he reached the corner, his pace slowed right down, and he quietly turned the doorknob, entering his room.

In all of the years Lucas had lived here; his room was the one thing that never changed. It stayed true to Lucas.

Lucas' breath caught in his throat as he saw Peyton sitting on his bed, facing the window. Her head was bowed and she was crying silently. Lucas coughed and she turned around. Peyton's eyes were red and her curly blonde hair was pulled back to keep out of her eyes.

"Oh, Lucas, hi," she said, very quiet.

"Hey, how are you?" Lucas asked, sitting net to her on the bed.

"I'm happy for you," Peyton said smiling a little too widely. "I really, really, am. I wish you all the – " Lucas put his index finger over her mouth to stop her from continuing. She closed her eyes and kissed her finger as tears formed in her eyes.

"It's okay, Peyton, three years isn't that long," Lucas said softly. He wasn't exactly lying, but saying it aloud gave Lucas a little more confidence about the new chapter in his life.

Lucas then said, "It does seem long, but you can come and visit and we'll write to each other!" He smiled at her hopefully.

"Everyday?" Peyton asked, wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

"Yes, everyday," Lucas answered.

Lucas smiled. "Yes," he whispered once more, brushing a kiss on Peyton's cheek. "I leave tomorrow morning. Let's make this night count."

He moved closer to her, placing his hands on her waist as she looped her own arms over his shoulders. Lucas leant in, kissing Peyton gently as she began to unbutton her shirt, sliding the garment off her shoulder and dropping in onto the floor.

Peyton moaned quietly and moved closer to Lucas, pushing her chest against him seductively. Lucas removed his own shirt quickly, as he laid her down on the pillows. He lowered himself onto her, moving against her as they kissed, causing them both to moan in unison.

Fireworks filled the sky with all the colors of the rainbow with the whole crowd whooping and cheering in the garden below. No one knew what Lucas and Peyton were doing in his bedroom. No one knew the consequences that would change the young lovers' lives forever.


	2. As The Months Pass

Peyton wept for months after Lucas left, but not only because she missed him so much

Peyton wept for months after Lucas left, but not only because she missed him so much. No, it was because a few weeks after Lucas had gone, Peyton found out that she was pregnant. Usually the pair would have used a condom, but this time was different. It was more passionate, there were more tears, desperation and love between the two lovers that any logical thought had escaped them.

The thought of unplanned pregnancy hadn't crossed Peyton's mind for nearly a month. She was too heartbroken over Lucas' departure that she thought of nothing else but him. It was when she told Haley of the amazing goodbye that the brunette asked, "Did you guys use a condom?"

Two hours later and a home pregnancy test revealed Peyton's worst fear. She was pregnant.

Haley was the only person Peyton told about the baby for a while. She wanted to make decisions about the future, and like an exam, she wanted answers to the many questions she knew her people would ask.

The first question would obviously be, 'Are you going to keep it?' The answer to this would lay out a plan for the other queries. Peyton concluded there were three choices she could make: adoption, abortion or keep her baby.

The first option would open her child's doors and give loving parents who weren't eighteen and could look after a baby. Though, when she thought of adoption, she thought of herself and how she could never let her own child go through that.

Abortion was considered, but opened up many 'what if?' questions about the future. One scenario was that if Peyton didn't have this baby, she could work her way up into great music labels.

However, as much as she could image not having this baby, Peyton couldn't imagine her life without it. She had always wanted children. Childhood sweethearts were all well and good, but lifelong partners? She couldn't picture having a family with anyone but him. Lucas.

The last option scared Peyton to tears. She had made a list of reasons not to have the baby, but when it came down to it, the one 'pro' option beat all the 'cons' she had.

_Pro: Because I want it._

Many women had children and then started their careers later in life. It could be done. And being as smart as she was, Peyton knew that she could start at any point in her life and probably speed ahead to where she wanted to be. Being a mother wouldn't stop her life.

She told her dad about the pregnancy and as expected, he asked about the father. Peyton had never told her dad about her and Lucas dating. To her dad, she was his little girl. His little Angel.

Her dad wasn't mad at her, but rather concerned about what her plans were. Exam day was here and Peyton had her answers memorized ready to reply to every question she was asked.

She was going to carry the baby to term. Peyton had thought long and hard about this, asked Haley's opinion and finally decided to go with her heart. She explained to her parents that family was very important to her and she had to do what she felt was best.

Peyton always planned to have children and knew that one day she would have to give up work to have a baby, and this way meant that she could be a mother first, and then, once the baby was old enough, Peyton could begin her career and wouldn't have to stop half-way through – unless she had another baby of course.

Another question that needed an answer was on his daughter's housing plans. Knowing that Peyton loved the Scott's he worried he would stay with them – and they were right. Peyton explained that while she loved her dad very much, she felt that as she was going to be bringing up a Scott child, it would be best to do so with the Scott's.

Her dad respected her wishes and asked his daughter to phone him when the baby was born. Peyton agreed and reassured her dad that she would be fine and would keep in touch. Then she set off for her new home: The Scotts.

What Peyton feared the most was telling Ms. Roe that she was going to become a grandmother. She looked up Karen Roe as a second mother, who would care for her as much as any of her children. When Peyton had first told her, she was disappointed in her son and her, but after a long talk, she offered their home to her if she wished to stay.

Peyton didn't even need to think about it. She knew that living Karen's would be perfect for both her child and herself. Having Karen as her mentor would help Peyton learn how to become a great mother.

Peyton was told to treat their home as her own by Karen. She was regarded as an adult, which meant she could leave the house without asking, as long as she returned by ten, she could make whatever she wished in the fridge and was given her own room.

Peyton's room took more than putting down a few rugs and moving in her own things. For one gloomy afternoon, with Haley's help, they painted the walls and had hired help fix any holes they found. Soon enough, the room was unrecognizable from the spare bedroom. The walls were now a clean shade of white, with little guitars as the border. A double bed was near the window. The finishing touch to the room was all of Peyton's records. This baby would grow up to love music.

Karen helped by finding one of Lucas' old cribs for the room, which had served her well; it would do quite nicely for Lucas and Peyton's infant.

Karen had also reminded Peyton that she had to make a choice: she could tell Ron about the baby, or wait until he'd return. If she told him, he would most surely return home to be with her and their child, which is what she really wanted. However, if she _did_ tell him and he _did_ come home, he would be throwing his life away, something he would regret and hold against Peyton forever.

To make matters worse, she had been having bad dreams, dreams of her future with Lucas if she were to tell him. Lucas being fat, bald and angry all the time, hating her, resenting her for cutting his dreams short. She explained her dreams to Haley, who told her that they usually were messages from one's conscience.

This told Peyton all she needed to know to make her choice.

_I can't tell him. I just can't. I won't._

He wouldn't be _that_ mad, right?

It was very hard not to mention her predicament in the letters Peyton wrote to Lucas. When he would ask her if there was anything new, she would always reply with 'nothing'. Peyton also made sure that anyone who was in contact with Lucas, promised not to tell him. It would be much worse if someone other than herself were to tell him.

She wondered if Lucas would catch on to anything by the lack of details about her personal life. They were mostly filled with many reports of her work and what she had done at her job the past week. Lucas' were filled with his account of his training and the many dangerous tasks he explained he had to do, which strangely enough didn't seem as dangerous as Nathan told her in his letters.

For the first few letters, they were long and filled with love and passion for one another, but as the letters went on over the next few months, they became shorter and less loving comments were added. They soon enough were brief and about work or friends. One letter, addressed to Peyton read,

_Peyton,_

Completed basic training yesterday, passed with flying colors!  
Nathan says 'hello'.

Lucas

Letters like these gave Peyton strength not to reply with, '_Oh that's great Lucas, by the way, I'm pregnant with your child_'. When the letters were filled with such love, it was hard, but now that any parchment received was quite formal, it was easier to write.

However, this pressure soon ceased one February morning, when Peyton received her last letter, and longest in months, from Lucas.

_Dear Peyton_

How is everyone at home? I hope you're all well. Nathan and I are good here.

We're coming to the end of our first quarter, which means that after our first exam, we have a month off training. Some of our friends here have invited us up to Canada for two weeks, how amazing does that sound? There's a small village there where all the training Marines go to relax. I could do with a rest; the first quarter of training has been hard.

That's what I'm writing to you about really … training and leading such a good life is incredible, I've never felt better out here! I just feel like I can't act the way I want to act, and that I'm breaking some rule if I hang out with female friends here.

I guess what I'm trying to say is that; maybe we've brought our relationship as far as we can at this point in our lives. You're thousands of miles away from me and relationships are hard enough without that much space between the two people.

I think we should take a break from each other for a while or at least until I return.

I will always love you, Peyton.

Lucas xx

The letter was blotched with ink and the last line written shakily. Peyton was both devastated and a little relieved after she read the letter. She would repeat '_it's for the best_' over and over again until the tears died away.

What Peyton feared the most was Lucas returning to Tree Hill and not wanting to get back together with her. By then, she would have a small child to look after, one that would need their daddy.

She thought about writing back to him, explaining that she was pregnant, but every time she started a letter, she would remember the letters Lucas sent her about how much he was enjoying training and how fulfilled he felt.

On May the twenty-first, Karen rushed Peyton to Tree Hill Memorial Hospital, where Peyton gave birth to a beautiful baby girl after seven hours of labor. Peyton named her daughter Hannah, who had dark blonde curly hair and big blue green eyes.

Peyton had a nagging feeling at the back of her mind which kept telling her to write a letter to Lucas and tell him. Peyton was given a month off from work to care for her new daughter.

As Hannah grew each day, Peyton felt worse. Time was passing quickly, and soon enough Hannah was giggling, sitting up on her own and crawling around. She was also looking more and more like Lucas. At ten months, she was walking and babbling words, such as 'ma-ma'.

Peyton knew that shielding Lucas from Hannah was the right thing to do--Lucas needed to complete his training, and fatherhood could wait--but that didn't stop her from feeling guilty.

At Hannah's first birthday party, Peyton was at her worst. She even started to write a letter to Lucas before she broke down in tears. Hannah cheered her up by pulling a face at her and saying, "Ma-ma be 'pappy!"

At the beginning of November, Karen received a letter from Lucas, which informed her that Lucas and Nathan would be returning home in a few weeks. When she told Peyton the news, Peyton spent those weeks writing and re-writing a speech containing everything she needed to tell Lucas, including how she would tell him and a list of questions she figured Lucas would ask.

Lucas' return crept up fast and suddenly, Peyton was waking up on the day she had been dreading for months.

She rolled over and stretched, being awoken by a tapping noise across her room, which informed her that her child was awake and ready for breakfast. Peyton pulled herself out of bed, slipping into her purple dressing gown. Hannah was sat up, her curious eyes looking for her mum, tapping her bottle against the old wooden bars of her crib.

Smiling at her toddler, Peyton reached down and lifted Hannah out of her crib and kissing her cheek. On the wall next to them was a photograph of Lucas. Peyton thought that if Hannah saw Lucas everyday, she wouldn't be scared of the strange man who was coming to the Scott's today.

"Good morning, Bear," Peyton said.

"Borning," Hannah said, giggling. "Borning, borning, borning!"

Hannah liked to repeat what other people would say. As a result, swearing was forbidden in the house. At eighteen months, apart from the repeating phrases, Hannah's hair was threatening to grow curlier and curlier.

Peyton put on her slippers and made her way down to breakfast where Haley was already seated in the kitchen.

"Good morning, Peyton," Haley welcomed, as her friend placed the youngest Scott in her high chair.

"Morning," Peyton replied, yawning.

"Scared?" Haley asked, smiling slightly as she stirred a small spoon in her coffee mug.

Peyton smiled back apprehensively. "Terrified."

She went over to the cupboard and brought out a tin of breakfast food for Hannah and a bowl. Filling the bowl with milk from the fridge, Peyton sat down next to Hannah and began feeding her.

"It's understandable," Karen said, cracking an extra egg for Peyton in the pan. "The boys will be back at two so make sure you're all ready. Lucas may ask questions about the lack of people to greet him, though he'll soon work that out when Hannah comes into the picture."

Karen set the freshly cooked eggs down on a plate of baked beans and bacon for her Haley and Peyton.

"Thanks," the girls said.

"Telling Lucas shouldn't be … that hard," Peyton said, raising her eyebrows. "Are you ready to meet Daddy today, Hannah?"

Hannah looked up at her mum and grinned. "Dada!" she said. Peyton played 'Got your nose' with Hannah until Hannah reached out for more food.

Two o'clock was soon approaching and Peyton couldn't be more nervous. She had decided on wearing the necklace Lucas had given her for her seventeenth birthday. Giving herself one last look in the mirror, Peyton took Hannah downstairs and put her in the den with a few plush toys. The den was out of view from the kitchen and living room, where Peyton would first break the news to Lucas before introducing her.

Peyton kissed Hannah on her forehead and went into the kitchen to wait with Karen and Haley. Two o'clock came and went, and after a few minutes, Peyton heard the door open. Taking a deep breath, the figure rounded the corner and a man with wild black hair stepped out.

Nathan hadn't changed a bit in Peyton's opinion. His hair was as messy as ever and his eyes had a new sparkle. Peyton expected him to be tanned, but he wasn't; the only difference was how grown up and relaxed he looked. Peyton embraced her old friend in a warm hug before he let go and went to give Haley a_ very_ good 'I'm Back!' kiss.

The moment Peyton set eyes on Lucas her heart fluttered. He was taller and his hair was a little bit longer. His blue eyes sparkled brightly and his face was slightly tanner. Lucas smiled at Peyton and she felt as though there was no one else in the room.

Then something happened that made Peyton's face pale.

A woman stepped into the kitchen. Her light brown hair was pulled up into a smart bun and she looked around the kitchen with a warm smile on her pretty young face. She turned to Lucas, who motioned her forwards before he turned to his family.

"I'd like to introduce to you Miranda," Lucas said. "She's my girlfriend."


	3. Hello Daddy

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

**Hello, Daddy**

"Girl - Girlfriend?" Peyton asked, feeling faint. This could not be happening. Since when did Lucas have a girlfriend? From the expressions on everyone else's faces, it seemed they were all wondering the same thing. Peyton noticed that Nathan looked very uncomfortable, his cheeks glowing red.

"How on earth am I going to introduce Lucas to Hannah with _her_ here?" Peyton resentfully thought to herself. "It's impossible, whichever way I look at it."

"Yeah, we've been dating for about three months now," Lucas said, putting his arm around Miranda's waist. He looked at Peyton fleetingly, pausing, before he continued. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I only wanted you to meet her if I saw this as something more than just a fling," he added, more to the room than to Peyton.

"More than just a fling? I'll give her more than a fling; yeah, I'll throw her from here to California," Peyton thought, a fake smile spreading across her lips.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Miranda," Karen said, matching Peyton's own smile. "Let's all have a sit down, you must be tired."

Walking around the table, the Karen offered Miranda a chair, which she accepted.

"I know I am," Nathan said taking a seat next to Peyton quickly, mouthing '_sorry_'. Haley then sat on the other side of Nathan.

"Everyone, this is Miranda Connolly," Lucas said, looking around the room, a proud smile on his tanned face. Turning to his mother, he said, "Miranda, this is my mom."

"Karen Roe," she said, smiling weakly.

"This is my best friend Haley," Lucas continued, introducing his girlfriend to Haley.

"Pleasure," Miranda said. Haley simply nodded her head.

Lucas then turned to Peyton and his smile faded slightly. Lucas felt thoroughly uncomfortable, but hid it well. This was the moment he had been dreading since he started to date Miranda: introducing her to Peyton. He had told Miranda all about her. In fact, it had been her who had made him realize long-distance relationships never worked, she had even helped him write the final letter to Peyton, the love of his life … or so he thought.

"This … this is Peyton Sawyer," Lucas said, his cheeks glowing red. However, Miranda's reaction was not what he had expected.

"Oh, hello! Lucas has told me so much about you!" Miranda said sounding thrilled to meet her. Miranda stood up, and walked over to Peyton where she pulled her into a hug. When she let go, Miranda returned to her seat at the old wooden table next to Lucas.

"Has he?" Peyton asked, brushing her top as though Miranda might have left something on it.

"Oh yes, I was in the same unit as Lucas and Nathan when we started in Wisconsin," Miranda said, nodding. "Fun times." She had a strange expression on her face, as though she was reminiscing. Well, two could play that game.

"I know what you mean!" Peyton said brightly, "I had _fantastic_ times with these two from elementary school to high school!" Ignoring both Nathan and Lucas' looks of bewilderment and Haley's giggle, which she turned into a cough, Peyton added, "Hey Nathan, remember that time at the beach? Ah, that was lovely." She sighed musingly.

"Eh – oh okay," Nathan said, raising his eyebrows and shifting his eyes to Lucas who didn't understand what was happening either.

"_Ah Lucas_," sighed. "Remember the 'Peyton Box'?" Smiling at Miranda, who smiled back at the jealous blonde, Peyton changed the subject. "How was your trip, Nathan?" She turned her back to Lucas.

"Huh?" Not understanding women any better by his friends' sudden change of topic, he replied, "Interesting, that's the word to describe it."

"Really? Do tell," Peyton said, leaning her chin on her propped up arms on the table, trying to ignore Lucas, whose gaze she could feel burning in the back of her head.

Nathan licked his lips, furrowing his brow. "Well, on the plane, the man sitting next to me kept sniffing my hair as I slept and when it was dinner time, he stole the fish off my plate while I was in the bathroom," Nathan explained, smiling sheepishly.

Peyton put her hand on her heart. "Oh how terrible," she said sincerely.

"Um … yeah. Are you alright?" Lucas asked, looking at Peyton's features as though they held the answer.

"Fine! Couldn't be better!" Peyton said, smiling uneasily. Peyton's watch beeped twice and her face, as well as Karen's and Haley's paled. That beeping noise was her reminder to give Hannah her bottle. Peyton shot Karen a desperate look, who thought fast and turned to Miranda.

"Miranda, you must be very tired after your trip," she quickly said, her eyes flickering to the den door briefly. "Why don't you show Miranda up to the spare room Haley?"

Cursing inwardly, Haley nodded and pulled herself up from the chair. "This way," she said, helping Miranda with one of her bags.

Hearing the last footsteps on the stairs, Karen exchanged another knowing look with Peyton, who jumped to her feet. "I'll be in the lounge," she said, exiting the kitchen hastily, Nathan following behind, seeking answers.

Karen sighed and went to the fridge to find the milk for Hannah; she paused when she noticed her son was watching her. "Was there something you wanted, dear?"

Lucas walked over to his mother and embraced her in a hug.

"I've missed you," he confessed.

"I've missed you too," she replied. "Now come on, I'll make some tea while you and Peyton – eh – catch up."

"Ok," Lucas said, giving his mum a quick peak on her rosy cheek, before entering the lounge to find Nathan sitting on the sofa, giving Peyton a strange look.

"You all right?" Lucas asked Nathan, taking a seat next to him.

"Fine," Nathan replied, not looking away from Peyton. "What I want to know is, are _you_ all right, Peyton?"

She laughed shortly. "What makes you ask that? Of course I'm all right," she said nervously, her eyes shooting looks at the den door.

"So what's been going on here since we left? Anything interesting?" Ron asked, taking in his surroundings, glad to be home.

"Well actually--" Peyton began.

"Nathan!"

Haley almost tripped down the stairs. Her activity for the day was to keep the lounge free of anyone but her best friend and Peyton, so her friend could, without interruption, break the news to Lucas that he was a dad. "I think I hear Karen calling, let's go into the kitchen," she said, hurrying over to his chair.

"I didn't hear anything," Nathan said, looking through the kitchen door, where Karen was currently fiddling with something on the counter.

"Well I have great hearing, much like a dog," Haley said.

"It's okay Haley, he can stay, I don't mind," Peyton said softly. Haley breathed in deeply and sat on the edge of the sofa.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, feeling as though the girls were keeping something from him. They looked guilty and a little scared. What had they done?

"I have something to tell you, Lucas … what I mean is, show you … you should know," Peyton mumbled. She had been practicing this speech for weeks, why couldn't she get the words out right?

"Just spit it out!" Lucas said his face red with exasperation.

"Marmee?"

Everyone froze.

From the open den door came a wobbling Hannah, carrying her toy cow, Buttercup, by his leg. "Hungry! Marmee, hungry!" she cried, rubbing her little stomach.

"Oh, Bear," Peyton whispered softly. Oh no, no, no, no. This wasn't supposed to happen this way! "Grandma is making you some nice milk," Peyton said, her face as red the bow around Buttercup's neck. "Aunt Haley will take you when it's ready."

Hannah smiled and planted herself down on the carpet, looking up at the two strange men. One with a sheet-white face, the other with a mixture between green and white.

"That counts as something interesting," Nathan said.

Lucas looked hurt. Deeply hurt that Peyton was a mother. How long had it been before she found someone new? Feeling as though his insides had exploded, he said painfully, "You … you had a baby."

"Moooooooooo!" Hannah squealed, giggling loudly as she pulled at Buttercups ears.

The room was silent. Nathan suddenly jumped up and turned to Peyton. "You're right! I _can_ hear Karen calling us!"

Haley, relieved that she could leave the room, jumped up also. The pair left silently, but rapidly, Haley whispering that she would tell him everything in the kitchen.

Once they were alone, Peyton looked at Lucas, her eyes feeling teary at the sight of Lucas' hurt expression. "I did," she verified. Peyton's gaze fell onto her young daughter and she stroked back the curls found there.

"When did this … why did this … I mean … where's the father?" Lucas asked, not sure which questions out of the hundreds that he had to ask first. And yet, looking at the little girl, he had a good idea of the answer. He felt his stomach flip over.

"I'm looking at him," Peyton said, staring Lucas in the eye, trying not to blink.

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thank you, all so much for the reviews. They mean a lot.

I hope you're enjoying it because I sure love to write it!

Look out for the next chapter, 'Catching Up'

Things to Know:

Haley/Nathan did not have Jamie.

Karen did not have Lily.

Brooke won't be in here.

It is all Leyton centered with a little bit of Naley here and there.


	4. Catching Up

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

**Catching up**

Lucas' face had turned whiter than a ghost as the words sunk in. This couldn't be right … it just couldn't. Sure, the child _looked_ like him, but he hadn't seen Peyton in almost two years, so unless she'd fallen pregnant and hadn't told him, she was lying.

Actually, any way the situation was looked at, Peyton had lied about the baby. Did Nathan know? Had they all been laughing at him behind his back?

All this was too much for Lucas to think about; he promptly ran to the nearest flowerpot to spill his guts. Upon hearing this, Karen, Nathan and Haley entered the living room to see what was going on.

"I see you've told him," Karen said, watching her son ruin her pot of Daisies.

Peyton winced at the sounds and replied, "Yes."

Hannah looked curiously around at her family, wondering what was happening. Strange men didn't usually run around throwing up.

"Marmee? Is he sick?" the young toddler asked, tugging at her mum's pants.

Peyton bit her lip. "Uh, Haley, would you take her into the kitchen and get her something to eat, please?"

It would be best if she talked to Lucas alone; Hannah needn't hear the sort of language Peyton knew was coming. Haley nodded silently and bent down to pick her niece up.

"No, don't!" Lucas shouted quickly. He wiped his mouth and shakily stood up. His pale complexion had now a tinge of green mixed in his sweaty face.

"Please."

Haley hesitated and looked at Peyton for help.

"I don't want her to hear negative things from you. She has a tendency to repeat everything she hears," Peyton sternly explained to Lucas.

"Repeat! Repeat! Repeat!" Hannah sang before giggling to herself. Peyton noticed a small smile threaten to appear on Lucas' lips, but as soon as the thought had come, the smile was gone.

"See," Peyton said, raising an eyebrow. She nodded at Haley, who quickly exited to the kitchen, Nathan and Karen in tow.

The young mother heaved a sigh and sat on the sofa. She looked up at Lucas, who was pacing and red-faced. "Do you want to sit down?" she asked timidly.

Lucas stopped and turned to look at her as though she was mad. "Excuse me?" he asked.

"Sit down, so we can talk," Peyton replied, trying to keep calm.

"Talk?" Lucas said, hissing the word out as if it were dirty. "What do you … Christ! This is just so typical of you," he spat, deciding that acting calm was out of the window now.

"Typical? Having your baby is typical?" Peyton asked, folding her arms across her chest. Lucas had said some stupid things in his life, but this took the biscuit.

"What? No," Lucas said, shaking his head. "What's typical is that you always have your way."

"I don't always have my way," Peyton retorted, feeling insulted.

"Yes, you do!" Lucas said, exasperated. "You've kept this from me for how long? Two years?" His face was heating up, and his voice rose as he spoke.

"I was going to tell you--"

"When? When she graduates from College?"

Peyton could feel warm tears forming in her eyes, but she was determined not to show weakness. "You don't know how much I wanted to just write you. It was such a hard choice not to," she said, her voice softening.

"A _hard choice_? You had the choice of telling me, or not. How the heck is that hard?" Lucas yelled his face screwing up as he looked at his former girlfriend with indignation.

Peyton stood up to face him, her eyes flashing. "If I had told you, you would have come home, wouldn't you?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, much like Ms. Roe had done with Lucas in the past if he angered her.

Raising his eyebrows, he replied, "Yes, I would have."

"So you see why I couldn't tell you? You would have come home with no career and would probably be working in a dead-end job and be miserable for the rest of your life," Peyton reasoned matter-of-factly. Her eyes softened and she added, "Being a Marine was your dream, and I had to let you live it."

Not quite sure how to answer that, Lucas opened his mouth and then closed it again, thinking. Finally, after a moment, he replied, "You could have just let me know and told me not to come home … all those letters and nothing."

"And you would have listened?" Peyton asked, knowing the answer. She smiled knowingly at her ex-boyfriend, and sat back down on the sofa.

This time, Lucas joined her. He seemed to have calmed down. "Well … all right, I guess I understand why you didn't tell me," he said, his red face now a pink tinge of embarrassment.

For over a minute they sat in complete silence, each wondering what to say next.

Lucas cleared his throat, gaining Peyton's attention before he asked in a quiet voice, "What's her name?"

This simple question caused her heart to flutter. "Hannah," she said.

Lucas licked his lips and nodded. "Does she take after me?"

"Of course," she replied, smiling at the father of her child. "She has your smile, your temper and I'm sure you noticed - your eyes." She looked down at her hands, which were resting in her lap. "Every time I look at her, I see you."

Lucas' anger and shock were starting to subside, and a range of new emotions were taking over. He still felt angry for being in the dark, but a part of him was filled with empathy. It was obvious by Peyton's expression that keeping this secret had been very painful, and he couldn't imagine what she had gone through in the past two years. Another part of him felt sad; he had missed out on important stages of his daughter's life - her birth, first steps and first word.

"I'm sorry you had to do this alone," Lucas said, feeling guilty. He understood why he only found out now, and not 24 months ago, that he was a father, but that didn't stop him feeling guilty for not being there.

"I wasn't completely alone," Peyton admitted, looking up. "I've been living here, your mum has been a tremendous help."

"What about work? You've written to me about working at the record label," Lucas said, a bit confused.

"I've been working from here. I send in my assignments and go to the office for about an hour or so a day," Peyton explained.

"Sounds like you didn't need me at all," the Lucas, sounding a little hurt.

Peyton shook her head. "Children need fathers, we did need you," she said, looking into his beautiful blue eyes with sincerity.

"This is just so much to take in," Lucas said, rubbing his neck gingerly. To think, the only worry he had this morning was introducing everyone to Miranda, and now he was responsible for another human being! Suddenly his face paled and his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked, taking hold of Lucas' right hand with concern.

Lucas pulled his hand away and jumped up. "Miranda! I - I have to tell her," he said, panicked. How was she going to take it? Of all the ways he imagined introducing her to his family, explaining to his new girlfriend that he had a daughter was not one of them.

He took the stairs two at a time, leaving Peyton with the feeling that this could have gone better.

After Lucas escaped upstairs, Peyton wandered into the kitchen to finally relax.

"From the noise, I gather he didn't take it well?"

"He didn't at first, Karen, but I think he's all right now," Peyton explained, taking a seat next to Nathan who was staring at Hannah in awe, watching the small child drink out of her bottle.

Nathan turned to his old friend. "She's beautiful," he told Peyton, "just so …" he searched for a word to describe how amazing the baby was, but couldn't find one.

"Breathtaking?" Haley, who was sitting on Hannah's other side suggested.

"Yeah," Nathan said, nodding in approval. He turned back to Hannah, whose bottle was now lying on its side. The small girl blinked and reached forwards, taking Nathan's watch.

"Tank oo," she said, placing the watch on her wrist. Lucas blinked a few times and smiled such a big smile.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Nathan," Peyton quietly apologized, looking down at her hands again.

"It's fine, Haley explained everything to me. I understand why you did what you did," Nathan said. "Anyway, just being here now and seeing Hannah makes up for it all." He stroked the blonde curls on the little girl's head affectionately.

"Where's Lucas now?" Karen asked, picking up the discarded bottle, and placing it in the sink

"He went to talk to _Miranda_," Peyton replied, pulling a face. She saw Karen's expression stiffen as she turned back to the cupboard to close the door.

"I'm sorry," Nathan suddenly said, averting his eyes from his friends. "I should have warned you Lucas was bringing her, but he told me not to."

"Oh, it isn't your fault, dear," Karen assured him, patting his shoulders affectionately.

"It doesn't matter, Nathan," Haley said. "After Lucas tells her about this little gem, she'll probably leave." She stuck her tongue out at Hannah, who giggled, still finding Nathan's watch fascinating to play with.

"Maybe, but I've known her for two years and she is quite understanding. She never seems embarrassed," Nathan sadly explained.

"Great," Peyton said sarcastically, resting her head on her propped up elbows.

"I can just picture it," Haley said, sighing. She cleared her throat and put on an Irish accent. "Oh what a wonderful baby! She looks just like you, Lucas! When we get married, I'll be her step-mum! Won't that be _super_?"

This caused Nathan to laugh out loud, Karen to change her laugh into a cough and Peyton to sit up straight in panic.

"They're not getting married, are they?"

"What? No, but give it a few months and she'll have Lucas in his tux practicing 'I do'," Nathan said, sighing.

"Why do you care so much anyway, Peyton?" Haley asked suspiciously. She turned to Hannah and pried Nathan's watch from her, and then handed it to him.

"I thought you were over Lucas."

"Well I am, of course I am! I just don't want Hannah having a step-mum, that's all," Peyton said quickly, blushing slightly. It was true, she didn't want a step-mum for her daughter, but then again, she really didn't want Lucas to date anyone else. She thought she could handle it when the day came, but seeing him again today just brought back all the happy times they had spent together.

"Sure, okay," Haley said. She didn't believe her friend, but even if Peyton admitted to wanting Lucas back, there was nothing she could do about it.

"Would you like some coffee, Nathan dear?" Karen asked, gratefully changing the subject.

"Yes please, two sugars," Nathan said. He looked around the kitchen. It was just like he remembered, but for the formula in the fridge, bottles in the cupboard, and a few photographs of Hannah here and there. "So, what's been going on while I've been gone that I don't know about? Apart from Hannah being born, of course."

The girls took a moment to think; their social lives were quite dull when Hannah was born. They hardly spoke to anyone other than Mouth.

"Erm, Mouth's doing well at his job," Haley said, trying to remember what else there was.

"Thank you," Nathan said as Karen handed him his coffee.

"I better get going, it was great catching up with you, Peyton. I'll see you at home Haley."

The three women walked him to the door.

Ms. Roe gave him a big motherly hug, welcoming him home properly. "You will stop by tomorrow, won't you, dear?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way," he replied, making a move to pick up his suitcase. Haley was quicker to pick it up and handed it to him. She then got on her tip toes and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"See you at home soon," she said quietly. Lucas nodded in return.

He turned to Peyton, who gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek. "Take care."

"I will," he assured. Lucas turned to the stairs and shouted up to Lucas, "Bye! I'm going now, you two." There was no reply, but he guessed they were still busy discussing Lucas' newly found fatherhood. After a quick wave to Hannah, Nathan turned and went on his way out the door.

"Byesie bye!" Hannah called as he went.

Peyton took a deep breath. The time to confront Miranda and Lucas together had come at last.

"Let the party begin," she whispered to herself as she made her way up the staircase.


	5. A Storm Has Arrived

Chapter Five

Chapter Five

**The Talk**

Peyton took her time up the stairs, trying to think of something she could say to Miranda that would make the situation better.

There were no books on new girlfriends of your ex-boyfriend and if there were, she doubted they would have a chapter to deal with this. No, she would have to sort this out on her own - talk to Miranda and try to make her understand why her boyfriend suddenly had a daughter.

If she didn't and Miranda broke up with Lucas, he wouldn't forgive her. Peyton was surprised her forgave her for keeping Hannah a secret, and she made a mental note not to get on Lucas' wrong side for a while.

She didn't know why she felt so apprehensive; though knew she shouldn't be feeling this way. She had dealt with far worse. Back stabbing friends, cheaters, liars, cancer, biological moms, absent dads, Dan Scott, and much more.

Talking to Miranda now should be a piece of cake.

The spare bedroom was where Miranda was staying. Peyton was about to knock when she heard two voices talking angrily inside. Not wanting to interrupt, she moved closer to the door and listened instead. Much better don't you agree?

"… So you had no idea Pamela was pregnant?"

"Her name is Peyton, and no, I've already told you I didn't know."

Peyton bit down on her lip and hesitated, knowing that eavesdropping was not only rude, but wrong. Nonetheless, she kept listening, waiting for a better moment to make her presence known.

There was a low sigh, and she heard Miranda say, "From what you've told me, Lucas, Peyton is a 'good girl'. Why would she lie?

Lucas paused and then replied, "To help me. If she told me she was – that she was pregnant, I would have come home straight away – and she knew that. She wanted me to finish my training fist."

There was another pause and then Miranda asked, "If we were already dating, and she sent you a letter telling you, would you have gone home?"

"That isn't fair …"

"Valid question."

No one spoke for a while, and Peyton guessed that Lucas was trying to find an answer that would satisfy Miranda. Not wanting to know how he would reply, as either answer wouldn't make her feel any better, Peyton knocked on the door.

"Come in," Lucas called.

Peyton pushed open the door and timidly entered. Miranda was sitting on the bed with her arms crossed against her chest and Lucas was standing in front of her, his face flushed pink.

"I, uh- came to see how Miranda was settling in," Peyton lied. She wanted to know how Miranda had taken the news and from what she heard, she was taking it calmly, though asking a lot of questions. "I know that staying in a strange house for the first time is a bit daunting. I know that when I stayed here for the first time I felt a bit nervous; but that was, uh – for other reasons." Peyton trailed off, holding her hands in front of her.

"Thanks, but I'm fine," Miranda said, her smile fake. "It's more the fact that I'm staying under the same roof as my boyfriend's family, ex-girlfriend and daughter that's 'daunting'."

"Miranda," Lucas warned at once.

"I'm sorry, Lucas," Miranda said, batting her long eyelashes. "Could you get me a drink please? I didn't trust the one that we were offered on the plane," she added, smiling in a way Peyton didn't trust.

Lucas nodded and headed out the door and downstairs to get the drink, as soon as he was gone Miranda stood up and walked towards Peyton.

"Now Lucas is gone, this will give us a chance to talk," she said, a sly grin forming on her lips.

Peyton swallowed nervously, she didn't like the way Miranda was looking at her. "Sure, what about?" Peyton played along.

Chuckling slightly, Miranda replied, "Now, we both know you didn't come up here to see how I was settling in." She crossed her arms against her chest again and arched a brow.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Peyton lied again, trying to keep her features neutral.

"Sure you don't. I heard you and Lucas arguing downstairs, and he's explained everything to me," Miranda said, placing her hands on her hips. Her lips curled into a smug smile and she looked Peyton up and down.

Peyton's cheeks tinged pink; what a way to find out.

"I just wanted to tell you, and not to sound rude or anything," Miranda continued, "but what you did doesn't change anything. Lucas is still _my_ boyfriend, and not even a child will change that."

Peyton screwed her face up for a moment before taking a deep breath and looking up at Miranda. "Is that all? Because I have to attend to Lucas' and _my_ daughter, if you don't mind."

"No, not quite," Miranda said, her voice suddenly turning quite bitter. She walked up close to Peyton so that they were only a foot apart and whispered, "I want you to know that I don't like you. I think you're a horrible person for what you did to poor Lucas, lying and keeping something so important from him."

Peyton bit down on her lip and kept her head high, determined not to let Miranda get to her.

"Oh, and I thought you should know: Lucas was over you long before you two broke up. I helped him, you see. That's what makes us different; I'm a kind, helpful person."

Peyton gritted her teeth and said, "I'm ever so glad Lucas found someone who could make him happy. Now if you'll excuse me …"

She had to get out of there, or violence would result. Just looking at the smirk on the other woman's face filled Peyton with barely checked rage. She moved towards the door, but Miranda blocked her path. She wasn't done talking.

She leaned even closer to Peyton and hissed, "You don't deserve to be the mother of Lucas' child."

The words struck Peyton like a fist to the chest. She let out a sharp breath through her nostrils and bit down viciously on the inside of her cheeks in an effect to push down the angry tears threatening to escape; she tasted blood on her tongue as she lifted her chin even higher and gave Miranda the coldest, most contemptuous look she could muster.

"And yet, I am the mother of Lucas' child and you sadly are not," she said, clenching her fists still harder to control the shaking of her voice, "Lucas wants to be a part of her life. If that's uncomfortable for you, that's your problem, and you'll forgive me, furthermore, if I don't set the slightest store by any comments about me made by a person like you."

Miranda's eyes flashed dangerously. "You think you're such a great -"

"I have more important things to do than argue with you," Peyton said, feeling her composure begin to crack. "Get out of my way."

She shoved past Miranda, determined to get out of there before the other girl could witness her break down. The last thing she needed was to show weakness. On her way out the door, she heard Miranda make a derisive snort before slamming the door behind her.


End file.
